


Escorpion Dies

by BeastCallisto



Series: Hector feels [1]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastCallisto/pseuds/BeastCallisto
Summary: What went on in Hector to change sides?





	

Hector Alvarez had always been an emotional man. He acted on his love and on his hate with the same fierceness. It had turned him into Escorpion, it had helped him climb up in the cartel, his love was what made him follow Reina, his Queen. It was also what made him mercy her in the end.

He was done with his past and grabbed what promised to bring a better future. No, not a better future. Just a future, at all.

From the first moment he laid eyes on her, he respected her. He knew exactly what made Reina so smitten by her. There was a caring strength in her, that was rare in people, even before the apocalypse. For a time he thought Reina possessed that ability. To lead and to care. Diablo, he thought he had that ability for a time.

It was true that he cared for his people. While he watched her lead, he slowly realised that it was possible to lead your own people with care while not disregard everyone outside your group as means to an end.

Oh, Hector was a professional. He never would let his emotions get into the way of what needed to be done. Killing in the cartel was as much a necessity as mercying in the apocalypse. Kidnapping, blackmailing and torture were just tools in his toolbox. Every ounce of hate and anger he put into his job, every ounce of love he devoted to the people close to his heart.

Now? What was it worth now? The Zeroes weren't there any more. The cure they wanted was as unavailable as ever.

But here she was. This woman who had caused him so much trouble before. The woman he had saved from his queen. The woman who made Vasquez not kill him in the end.

His past had come to kill him and she had saved his life, even back in Mexico. She wouldn't have had to save him. But she did.

They were connected, somehow.

Hector had always been a sicario.

That was the thing about Escorpion. Escorpion wouldn't die. Escorpion killed.

His past came back to shoot him in the back of his head and Lt. Roberta Warren was there to prevent his death. Never would he have guessed, that Javier Vasquez had tried to kill him. Reina was the leader. It would have been logical to assassinate La Reina.

Even when Javier Vasquez had told him and had told him why, Escorpion couldn't face his past, his sins. He may joked about how he had killed so many, that he didn't remember all his murders.

Escorpion didn't care. But inside Escorpion was a man called Hector and Hector remembered.

Escorpion tortured Javier Vasquez and left him to die in a zombie cage. But Lt. Roberta Warren saved him and it was Escorpion who ended up in that cage. They could've killed him right then, but they gave him a chance and he used it.

With all his rage and all his pride he freed himself and went out to fight one last fight with Javier Vasquez. Made a great speech, too.

The Lieutenant understood their need to fight it out. He had tortured and hurt Javier Vasquez. He had killed this mans family years ago.

There was a piece inside him, a man called Hector, who knew Escorpion deserved to die. That Javier Vasquez deserved his revenge.

When he fell down into the tunnel with all those Zs it was Escorpion who fought his last fight and it was Hector who got out.

Bloody, beaten, dirty with all the rotten zombie parts on him. But alive.

Reina didn't care for him anymore. She only cared about Murphy. And Roberta Warren.

There had to be a reason why he was still alive. It wasn't for Reina, he was sure about that.

But Reina was out to hunt Murphy and Lt. Roberta Warren. She had a strange infatuation with her and the vaccine made her even stranger.

All Zeroes smelled bad now and Hector stayed out of sight.

If the Zeroes weren't human anymore, what was Hector supposed to do?

Once again he realised, Escorpion had died with them. Maybe it was time to face his sins and so he set out to follow them and protect Lt. Roberta Warren and the man sworn to kill him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback highly appreciated, including concrit. Especially concrit.


End file.
